As Life Continues For Rose
by roseXdimitri
Summary: What happened if Rose and Dimitri never went to rescue the stolen? What happens if Dimitri left while she was asleep? When he come back many years later to find Rose has made a new life style for herself and has grown close to someone he dossent trust?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Hello! My sister started this story for me, her FF name is VAMPGURLINLOVE check her story out ;) i feel weird talking about myself, I do not own anyone that you do not reconize from VA. **

**Rose P.O.V.**

''This court session is now in order, your highness,'' screached Rufus,  
>''I would like to call upon Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway to bring in the guardian view on the age degree.''<br>I stood high looking around the court room at my family and friends, then to the royalns into the faces or Lissa, Christian and Adrian.  
>''The guardians beleve that the age degree is the worst possable thing that could happen to the 16 year old novice's attending accademy's at the pressent, your majastey''<br>''And how might that be Guardian Rosmarie Hathaway?''  
>''The students might be prepared with combat and test scores but they need the extra two years to prepare mentaly and emotionaly, killing strigoi is something not many get over easy, its stil taking a life even if they are already dead''<br>''But you were out killing before graduation Guardin Rosemarie Hathaway''  
>''Only as I had many months with one of the best as you may know, and i wasn't prepared emotionaly, its due to those around me that I was able to get past it and fight during the attack on the accademy''<p>

**Just agree with me already, you dont care about us do you bitch!**

_''ROSE! DONT SAY THAT AND LISTEN TO HER, so we can get home already'' _Lissa screamed in my head.  
>''-You also took moroi into the battle, whom of which is pushing to have offensive magic appoved'' Queen bitch replied, when I FINALLY lissened to what she was saying.<br>''Your highness, if I can come up with an alternitive to the age degree, would you be willing to give me time to prepare and invistigate it so we can use the idea and not lose a masive amout of guardians to the on going war we are faced with"

_''Hopefully I can get Christian and Adrian to gang up on her to approve with offencive magic'' _Lissa remnded me.  
>''I woulde be willing to give you a month to come up with something" she looked at Rufus then back to me with that sweet grin that made me want to hit her.<br>"This court session is now ajerned'' Rufus announced and left with Queen bitch.

Sitting back down in my chair closing my eyes I was suddenly attacked by two little monsters, both of whom reminded me of my school years with HIM.  
>Victoria Maddie Belikov Hathaway and Chris Adrian Belikov Hathaway were standing in front of me with massive grins on their tiny six year old faces<p>

"Mummy, that was amazing'' Victoria told me before jumping onto my lap, pulling Chris up on my knee aswell before hugging them I looked to my parents... yes I said parents.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaper 2.**

**Ello again. I dont own any of the main characters from this Vampire Academy Story. Check my beta's story. VAMPGURLINLOVE. Xx on with the story.**

**Queen Bitch P.O.V**

Sighing I know that whtever Rose is about to say is going to be from the heart about her people, if only she dident think of me as Queen Bitch like she does and relise that i do in fact want her to be a close frind, if I didn't trust her I wouldn't of made her head guardian at the Royal Court with her two little angles Victoria Maddie Belikov Hathaway and Chris Adrian Belikov Hathaway. I knew who their father was due to my nephew Adrian and my lover Ambrose, two people close to the kids and Rosemarie.  
>As I walked into the Court room I looked around the room at the people who were supporting Rosemarie and her decsision, I stepped up to my throne and nodded to Rufus.<p>

''This court session is now in order, your highness,'' screached Rufus,

''I would like to call upon Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway to bring in the guardian view on the age degree.'' I look to her and give her a small nod, I want as many ideas as I can from her and she knows it.

"The guardians belive that the age degree is the worst possable thing that could happen to the 16 year old novice's attending accademy's at the pressent, your majastey'' I hate my title and wish she would just call me Tatina, I know it's a bad idea but we are losing to many numbers due to the strigoi.

''And how might that be Guardian Rosmarie Hathaway?'' must not call her Rose in Court, must not call her Rose in Court. I didn't miss the scoul on her face as I said 'Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway.'

''The students might be prepared with combat and test scores but they need the extra two years to prepare mentaly and emotionaly, killing strigoi is something not many get over easy, its still taking a life even if they are already dead.''

''But you were out killing before graduation... Guardin Rosemarie Hathaway'' relising I spoke out loud I quickly added her title.

''Only as I had many months with one of the best as you may know, and I wasn't prepared emotionaly, its due to those around me that I was able to get past it and fight during the attack on the accademy.'' She looked at Princess Vaslissa and they both frowned, then I relised they were talking through the bond.  
>''I aswell at the rest of those on the council are aware that you had many months training with Guardian Dimitri Belikov and were also training well with thse around you a you were able to surpass your classmates, you were well prepared but..." I relised she wassent paying atention as she dident flinch at the mention of her kids father, she snapped her head to me so I continued<p>

''-You also took moroi into the battle, whom of which is pushing to have offensive magic appoved''

''Your highness, if I can come up with an alternitive to the age degree, would you be willing to give me time to prepare and invistigate it so we can use the idea and not lose a masive amout of guardians to the on going war we are faced with" I knew what she was thinking, shes going to try and get adrian to talk to me and help with her. i should do something for her and the kids.

''I woulde be willing to give you a month to come up with something" i wanted to give her two but we needed something fast, looking to Rufus i nodded and smiled at Rose who glared without knowing it, poor girl, I wish she knew I was trying to help her and Vaslissa  
>"This court session is now ajerned'' Rufus announced and left with me<p>

Standing at the door where they couldent see me I watched as they all chated togther before Janie Hathaway and Ibrahim Muzar walked up to Rose, wait... Ibrahim Muzar?  
>The father of my kids just walked up to Rose and hugged her now I am confused, how did they meet. What is their connection. I hope he isn't her father. That would be so crazy. No they are just friends. I walked away telling myself they were just friends.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Hi, I dont own Rose, queen bitch or anyone along those lines. I do however own ** **Victoria Maddie Belikov Hathaway and Chris Adrian Belikov Hathaway and other people you may not know from the story, but I do wish I owned me an Ambrose... dont ask why but I do wish. Enough Blah Blah and on with the story... WAIT, check my Betas's page VAMPGURLINLOVE... Now on with the story. **

**Rose P.O.V**

After my talk with my mum and baba I wandered over to the gym where knew Eddie and the kids were, walking in I came face to face with Jason Parker. Shoulder length brown hair, same eyes as Adrian, strong build and a smart mouth... Just like me and he looked willing to spar.  
>''How it going Rosie? Ready to spar? Don't tell me your to chicken to?''<br>Always the over confident one, to cokcy for his own good  
>''Ahh, Jasse i'm just going to grab my kids and get changed then your on,'' I handing him a 20 dollar note.<br>''Taking bets, twenty on myself,'' I wispered  
>Looking around I saw Eddie comming this way so I ran over to him and the kids.<br>"Thanks Ed, you are a life saver, I got to knock down some ego, you willing to stay fror another five?'' With my puppy dog eyes I know he cant resist and he knows it.  
>''Thats no fair. But yes I will stay with Viki and Kris, guys wanna watch mummy bash up someone?" They both nod happily<br>''We know they do Ed, why did you ask?''  
>He shrugs and walks with the kids in each hand to the edge of the mat while I dash into the bathroom to get changed into my workour gear.<br>Grinning I step onto the sparing mats and do a few warm up stretches before turning to find Jasse already planing to throw a punch, side stepping him I flick my hand out to his shoulder before striking my legs under his nocking him to the floor, cocky bastered.  
>Grabbing his wrists I hold them above his head grinning like an idiot, but not enough to lose the fight, "this could be fun" I whisper into his hear causing him to shiver underneath me, knowing i still have this affect on guys after six years of graduation, with my long brown hair almost black the tanned skin and big brown eyes I know im a yummy mummy as the guys put it one day before I put them into the infmary. Sitting back on his hips I grind myself slightly but not enough for anyone else other then Ed to notice. Knowing I have him pinned I place one hand on his neck following it down to his heard and place my hand their I lean back over and whisper...<br>"I win, how much did I earn this time?''  
>He sighs and forgets im sitting on his member, feeling his whole length growing under me he blushed.<br>"Over $700, will you let me win once?"  
>Shaking my head I look him down then back up before leaning in slowly then playing a kiss on his check before jumping of him and walking to Alexandra Conta, one of the only royal guardians around and grab my $700 before turning to Ed, Viki and Kris and leving the gym counting my newly earned money, still with the grin plastered on my face before Eddie burst out laughing catching my eye.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello poppet! Its VAMPGURLINLOVE here! I wrote and editted this whole chapter for the amazing person I beta for, roseXdimitri. I hope you enjoy! Check my story out. I havn't seen you in 17 years... The amazing person I beta for doesn't own anyone you reconize from the VA series :3  
>ENJOY! <strong>

**Russian Gods P.O.V. **

I looked over at Rose as the council meeting was over and smiled at her happy family. Oh how I do wish I was part of that happy family. People could dream couldn't they? I was sad that I gave that up a few years ago. I sighed and walked out of hte council meeting room and just walked around court.  
>"Why was I such a dickhead a few years ago?" I wispered to myself.<br>I sighed and walked to the gym and looked in the door to see Eddie holding the hands of Rozas kids watching Roza sparing with Jason someone. **(B/N I forgot his last name! Dx oh well.) **She pinned him and I mentally whooped and danced. Roza wispered something to him and bearly grinded herself on him. He blushed and said something back to her and she stood up and walked over to Alexandra Conta and took some money from her and walked over to Eddie and her kids. I walked off shaking my head, mentally kicking myself for being such a dickhead.  
>"Dimka!" I heard Tasha Ozeras voice yell.<br>I sighed and walked around the corner knowing she'd follow me.  
>"Hey Tasha" I smiled.<br>**(B/N *Ish mindfucked* I hash writters block. Dx Kill Me Now! Imma try think of flirty things:) )**

walking over to me with a flitashious grin apon her scared lips I thought _**could you make it any more clear that you want me? **_but she was still my childhood friend and my charge so I had to deal.

"do you want to go somewhere more private?" she asked as she wraped her leg around mine.  
>no wonder Roza dident like her<br>"no thanks Tasha" I said stepping back "I have a shift soon" I dident but I dident want to risk beying alone with her, I know she knows compulsion, but she wouldent use it on me... right?


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW. Chapter five... I've written many storys but never keept going... im running out of ideas and will need help from other people. My Beta needs help with this storys aswell were both out of ideas. And FYI to everyone wondering... VAMPGURLINLOVE is my sister... now... If you dont know any of these people from the Vampire Academy series then they are frigments of my imagination or are close friends... man I wish I owned me a russian god... Now on with the story/random imagination of mine. **

**Abe P.O.V**

Sitting in the room with my one love and family, and my ex girlfriend who just happens to rule the Vampire world in which we are all apart of. Looking at my daughter, then back to my love then to my ex I wonder what if everything would of been diffrent if I only had of stayed with Janie insted of thinking I loved Tatina. I kept in touch with Alberta, Janies best friend since they were five and started school togther at Saint Vlads academy. With making many donations to the school I was kept in the loop about Rosemaries grades and spent two years looking for her and the princess when they dissapered, thats around the time I asked belikov to help me as he was already at the school and was assigned to the princess. Now that I have both of my girls back im going to ask Janie to marry me and continue on the Hathaway/Muzar line, rising at the end of the court session I relised I hadent heard a thing of it. Oh well ill ask Janie later, she would of listened knowing I wassent.


End file.
